Empty Promises II
by flame gazer
Summary: She thought that all she had left was his name carved onto that lifeless stone and the love they shared, but when she she learns the truth about her husband she realized that she never really had either. sequel to Empty promises. kakasaku


Sequel to Empty Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in association with it.**

Empty Promises Part II

Lie

He had promised to never hurt her. But she knew, she always knew that it was a promise the he could never keep.

But it wasn't suppose to mean that she would raise **their** son, who was born three months after he was declared decease, by herself.

It was hard.

It hurt her so much, but she tried so hard.

She gave him all of her love, but she knew that it could never compare to the love of a father.

She knew that she could never teach **their** son all that Kakashi could. And everyday that she teaches medic skills to **their **four year old genin she wishes that Kakashi was there to teach him to be a better warrior.

Kakashi would teach destruction and killing, she would teach healing and sustaining life. They would teach him the Ying and Yang of the universe, making his understanding complete.

But that couldn't happen.

**Their** son would never meet his father.

And it hurt, it hurt so bad.

But one day, on **their **son's seventh birthday, the day that he became chuunin, all the walls that she had built up around herself came crashing down around her.

How was she supposed to understand?

It was a lie. It was all a lie.

The mission was a lie.

The memorial was a lie.

The engraving that she visited every morning on that lifeless rock was a lie.

Everything that she was told was a lie.

**Their** marriage was all a lie.

But there was one question that haunted her thoughts.

Was his love a lie too?

She hadn't cried in years, but tonight, they fell like the tears that were falling from the skies, expressing all the pain and frustration and hurt that she had kept locked away in her heart.

But the thing that hurt her the most and what made her cry the hardest was what terrified her more than anything in the world.

What was she going to tell **their **son?

He wouldn't understand that Kakashi was alive.

He wouldn't understand that Kakashi was ordered into marriage, and she was just the 'lucky' girl he picked, so that the genius Hatake clan wouldn't die out.

He wouldn't understand that while she married for love, she no longer knew if he ever loved her at all.

How could she expect him to understand when she herself didn't understand either?

It hurt. It hurt so bad.

He really did break his promise.

But what really hurt the most was that he hurt **their **son that he has never met, and most likely didn't even know about.

It's his ninth birthday today, and the day that he passed his jounin exams.

She's so proud of him.

He wishes that his father was there to see him receive his scrolls.

He had the best score in thirteen years.

She said that she wished that too.

Today would be **their** twenty first anniversary. Three months and her son will be sixteen and will have finished his first year as ANBU captain.

Some said that if Kakashi was there and not her, **their** son would have gotten farther sooner.

He said the fact that Kakashi wasn't there was what drove him so far. He was the man of the house and would protect his mother, his precious person and do whatever it took to ensure her safety and happiness.

She was sitting in **her **kitchen in **her **house when **her **son came in, asking her to play soccer.

She looked at **her** son, and then back at **her** kitchen table that was riddled with scrolls that were supposed to be handed back to her students the next day.

She hadn't planned on sleeping that night anyways.

So, they played. She was not worried about **her **son turning into Kakashi.

**Her** son had a childhood. He grew up, but because he wanted to, not because he was forced into that position.

**Her** son would not turn into Kakashi because, unlike his father, Obito had love.

When Obito disappeared in the middle of their games she immediately drew her kunai and stood in the center of the cherry blossom covered field, hoping to draw the attention of whoever was hiding in the trees to her left so that **her** son could sneak up all the more easier.

But then, she felt something. Something that she hadn't felt in over sixteen years. It warmed her soul and made her heart beat all the more faster in her chest. It made the tears that she cried on Obito's seventh birthday flood her eyes once again.

She felt his chakra signature slowly caressing hers. Her skin pleaded for his touch, the touch of the only man she has ever, and will ever, give her body to.

The name that left her lips sounded like a whispered prayer.

"…Kakashi..."


End file.
